


I Know Your Heart Like I Know My Own

by SoFarAway93



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Confessions of love, Daisuke x Ken, Digimon 02 - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbeats, Ken wants more kisses, M/M, Make Out Session, Making Out, Soulmates, daiken, digimon - Freeform, friends to boyfriends, more kisses, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93
Summary: Daisuke wants to find the perfect Christmas gift for Ken so that he can confess to his love for him. Yes, this is a Christmas story being posted in February! Just enjoy the Daiken.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 12





	I Know Your Heart Like I Know My Own

**Author's Note:**

> I was too depressed and uninspired in December to finish this sooner so you're all getting a Christmas story in February. I miss Daiken a lot a lot so I wanted to spend some time with them and finish this short story.

It was December 1. The temperatures had significantly dropped, the shops were filled with holiday themed decorations and it was no longer acceptable to be wearing shorts. This was Daisuke and Ken’s fifth Christmas as friends, and hopefully their first Christmas as boyfriends.

Daisuke felt a deep connection to Ken the first time their Digimon experienced Jogress. Since that day, he has been able to feel Ken’s heart beat alongside his. If Ken was nervous, angry or excited, Daisuke could feel that too. It was beyond being best friends, beyond being Digi Destined. He truly believed they were meant to be together. That destiny had written their love in the stars the year they were both born. In Daisuke’s mind, he considered Ken his soulmate.

The boys were the exact opposite of one another. Daisuke was boisterous, loved being the center of attention and enjoyed making everybody laugh. While Ken was quiet, pensive and always thought of others before himself.

In his eyes, they completed each other. What one of them lacked, the other made up for it. While Ken was clueless in the kitchen, Daisuke was confident. He was shit at math but Ken could do long division in his sleep.

Every night as Daisuke tried to drift off to sleep, he contemplated how he could convey all of his feelings into the perfect Christmas gift for Ken. He wasn’t somebody who liked big, flashy or expensive things. He wasn’t a materialistic person. Something from the heart would be ideal.

But what was that perfect gift?

**

There were 5 days until Christmas and Daisuke still had no idea what to get Ken. So on Saturday he decided to drag Ken around Shibuya to see if there was anything that caught Ken’s attention. Instead of revealing his true motive, he told his best friend he was looking for gifts for his parents.

“I have to do something nice for them. I think I’m usually just a pain in their ass so I should probably get them something half decent,” Daisuke said to Ken as they crossed the crowded street.

Ken bumped him with his hip, “You’re not a burden to them. Sure you probably annoy the shit out of them sometimes…Hey!”

Daisuke poked him at lightning speed in the ribs with a big, goofy grin on his face. He swatted his hands away but he was relentless. When they arrived at the corner, Ken grabbed both of his hands and held them tight, “Will you stop?”

“Ok,” Daisuke smiled. He didn’t move, just enjoying the feeling of Ken’s hands wrapped around his own. “Don’t let go, my hands are cold! Let’s hold hands.”

Ken blushed, “Ummm, we can get you some gloves. How about that?”

He pouted, “You’re no fun, Ken. It’s the holiday season! Can’t we hold hands just this once?”

With his bottom lip pushed out, he looked up at Ken with puppy dog eyes. A deadly combination Ken couldn’t resist. He gave in every single time.

“Fine, goddammit.” He laced his long fingers with Daisuke’s shorter ones and went on their merry way.

“Thank you, Ken!” Daisuke grinned from ear to ear, swinging their arms as they walked to the next shop. Even though Ken acted annoyed, Daisuke could see a little smile out of the corner of his eye.

“So how much money do you have to spend? Do you have any idea what you want to get them?”

“I have 4,000 yen but I really don’t want to spend all of it.”

“What do your parents like? We’ve been friends for years but I can’t think of a single thing they enjoy.”

“They like food…water…oxygen.”

Ken bumped him with his hip again, “You dummy, everybody likes those things! We need them to survive!”

Daisuke gave Ken’s hand a little squeeze, “I know, I’m just being an asshole. Maybe I could get my mom something from a kitchen store. Maybe I could get my dad a book?”

“Ok let’s try those. I think there’s a kitchen shop a block away,” he said.

“So what’re you getting your parents for Christmas?”

“I want to get my mom a new apron but I’m not sure about my dad. He’s always difficult to buy for.”

Daisuke put his index finger on his bottom lip in thought, “Hmmmm. Thinking…thinking…I have no idea.”

Ken laughed at his best friend’s dumb antics, a sound Daisuke never tired of hearing.

“I love hearing you laugh,” he said quietly.

“What was that?”

“Ahhh nothing. I said I love hearing…this song,” a shop was playing Christmas music at the entrance. “That Michael Buble Christmas album really is a classic, isn’t it?”

“It is a classic. I wonder if he made it knowing that it would be the Christmas soundtrack of the 2010s. When our kids are born, they’ll probably be listening to that album too,” Ken said.

“/Our/ kids, huh?” Daisuke teased, winking at him and sticking out his tongue.

“Get out of here, Daisuke! Not kids that you and I biologically create, that’s not even possible. We’d have to get a surrogate for that and you know how expensive that is.”

Daisuke wasn’t sure if Ken was joking around or not. Had he thought about their future together? Had he dreamed of them adopting or paying somebody to have their babies for them? He hadn’t thought that far into the future, he liked to live in the present so he never looked more than a year ahead if he could help it.

He could continue to play along with Ken, tease him and get him really flustered, or he could drop it.

“Sure, it’s expensive but maybe you’ll have a really good job and we can afford it. Wouldn’t it be cute to have little ones that looked a little bit like us?”

“I don’t think the world could handle another Daisuke.”

Daisuke’s heart was about to explode. Where was this coming from? He assumed Ken would say, ‘I meant your kids and my kids. Not you and me having them together.’ That he would say it’s all a misunderstanding. But he didn’t.

They hadn’t even kissed yet and Ken is talking about them having babies, what the fuck?! Daisuke’s head was spinning at the thought of Ken holding the tiny hand of a little girl with long black hair.

“Maybe it could,” Daisuke said. “Oh look, the kitchen shop!”

The kitchen supply store was put in the most perfect spot in all of Shibuya. Daisuke thanked the heavens above for this very location.

The boys let go of each others’ hands as they roamed the store in search of anything that would be passable as a thoughtful gift. They had split up only for a few minutes but during those minutes Daisuke shouted out to Ken asked him what he thought of various items. To avoid getting kicked out of the store and further embarrassment, Ken stayed by his side.

Ken found an apron that had a beautiful floral pattern on it, something he thought his mom would enjoy. While he was successful Daisuke was looking at the most random shit. He was looking at napkin rings, hardboiled egg savers and sponges.

Ken took Daisuke’s face in his hands, “Daisuke, let’s focus. Stop looking at this random shit and let’s find your mom a real gift. Can you do that?”

He was flustered by how attractive Ken was when he kicked his ass into gear. His first Christmas wish was for Ken to be his boyfriend. His second wish was for Ken to be assertive like this more often. It made his heart skip a couple beats.

“Yes, Ken.”

He dropped his hands and guided him down the aisle of different kitchen appliances.

“Oh wow, my mom would probably love me forever if I got her something like this!” Daisuke said while pointing to the latest model of the Instant Pot.

“Yes but this is costs triple the amount you brought.”

“Maybe I’ll come back tomorrow with some more cash. I have some more at home in my secret hiding place.”

“You mean your underwear drawer?”

Daisuke put his hand over Ken’s mouth, “How do you know my secret place? And saying it out loud in public? I’m going to get robbed!”

Ken stuck his tongue out against his best friend’s palm, making him pull away quickly, “Ken!”

What had gotten into Ken today? He was much more silly today than usual. Did he have too many sweets today or something?

“Don’t cover my mouth like that if you don’t want to face the consequences,” Ken stuck his tongue out.

Daisuke blushed at those words. Seeing his reaction, Ken took him by the arm towards the cash register, “Let’s check out.”

**

The afternoon continued on and the sun began to set. Daisuke still didn’t know what to give Ken! The boys sat down at a ramen shop they’ve never been to before, he was trying not to be too obviously mopey.

“What’s wrong? Are you getting hangry? The food should be out quickly, it’ll be ok,” Ken rubbed Daisuke’s lower back, sending chills up his spine.

“It’s not that,” Daisuke sighed. “I’m going to be honest. I didn’t drag you around Shibuya to find my parents’ presents. I…I wanted to find something special for you.”

“Daisuke, I will love anything that you get me. It’s not a big deal.”

“But this time it is. I wanted this Christmas gift to show you my heart. Show you, how much I care about you.”

Ken took Daisuke’s hand and placed it over his own heart then placed his palm over Daisuke’s heart. They felt each other’s heartbeats, always in sync with one another.

“Our hearts always beat together, right?”

He nodded in agreement.

“So I already know your heart. I know it like I know my own.”

“But Ken.”

“Daisuke.”

“Eat up!” The chef placed two steaming hot bowls of ramen with fried eggs, pieces of beef, bean sprouts and seaweed. They dropped their hands to face the chef to properly thank him.

“Thank you for the food,” they said in unison.

They slurped in silence for five minutes when Daisuke piped up, “Can I stay over at your house tonight?”

“Yeah, of course,” he smiled. “I’ll text my mom to tell her you’re staying over.”

“Thanks, Ken.”

**

At the Ichijouji residence, the boys decided to watched a movie together in the living room with Ken’s parents. Usually when they watched movies together they gave one another plenty of room which made it easier for Daisuke to steal glances at Ken’s pretty face without him noticing. But tonight, they were side by side. Thighs and arms touching, he even swears he saw Ken’s pinky reach over to stroke the back of his hand. It was so light that he’s not sure if it happened at all.

Halfway through the movie Daisuke’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Ken laid his head down in his lap. This had literally never happened in all of their years as friends. And Ken is choosing to do this now, in front of his parents!

Where was Daisuke supposed to put his hands? Ideally he would love to trace shapes on his back and run his fingers through his hair but that was not going to happen with Ken’s parents right there.

“Ken, are you feeling alright?” Mrs. Ichijouji asked. Her voice was always so kind, it’s definitely where Ken’s kindness came from.

“I’m just sleepy,” Ken shut his eyes with a sigh.

“We can finish the movie another time. You guys can head to bed then,” Mr. Ichijouji said.

“Mhmm, that’s fine with me,” he said.

His dad flipped off the TV and his parents went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Daisuke took the opportunity to run his fingers through Ken’s shiny, dark hair.

“You tired from today?”

Ken nodded, “Keep doing that. It feels nice.”

So he did until his dad came out of the bathroom, said goodnight and went into the bedroom. Two minutes later, Mrs. Ichijouji did the same.

“Want to get ready for bed?” Daisuke asked.

He nodded and they both got up to brush their teeth then made their way to Ken’s room to change into their pajamas.

As Ken finished buttoning up his pajama shirt, he softly said, “Hey, Daisuke.”

“Yeah?” As he pulled on a clean pair of Ken’s socks.

“Would you like to stay up in my bed tonight? Like while I’m there? In bed…so we would be in bed at the same time, sharing the same space. Yeah. Would you?”

Daisuke pulled him into a big hug to calm his best friend’s nerves, “Of course. But first can I give you your Christmas gift a little early?”

Ken pulled back, “I didn’t see you buy anything while we were out.”

Daisuke puts his hand on the back of Ken’s head while leaning in to quickly press their lips together for one second.

“That’s the gift,” he said while looking at the ground, he couldn’t meet Ken’s gaze. “Ken, I…!”

Before he could say anymore, Ken had wrapped Daisuke in his arms like a boa constrictor and kissed him but this time with more enthusiasm. He rubbed his hands up and down Daisuke’s back, one eventually crawled up to gently tug on his short, brown locks as their kisses increased in intensity.

Daisuke pulled himself away from Ken’s rosy lips, “Ken, Ken, wait a second.”  
  
“Do you not want kisses?” Ken looked scared, that he maybe got too carried away.

“Yes, I want kisses but I have something I want to say first.” He took a quick breath and looked into Ken’s eyes, “Ken, I love you. I’ve loved you for years. Since the day we felt our hearts beating as one, I knew that you were more than just a friend. You are something so much more special than that in my eyes. I’ve been scared to tell you but after our outing today, I’m not scared anymore.”

Tears were welling up in Ken’s eyes which had Daisuke panicking, “Ah no, Ken, I’m sorry. Oh my God, please don’t cry. I hate seeing you sad. I will take it all back if that will make you happy. Don’t let my feelings make you cry.”

He wiped his eyes and smiled, “I’m not sad, I’m so happy that you feel the same.”

“You…you feel the same?” Daisuke was now beaming as he took Ken’s hands in his.

“Yes. Like exactly the same. I don’t want to freak you out but I have thought for a long time that we are…”

They said at the same time, “Soulmates.”

They fell into each other’s arms, squeezing each other tightly.

Daisuke whispered in his ear, “Does this mean we are boyfriends now?”

Ken nodded his head vigorously, “Yes, please let’s be boyfriends. That would make me so happy.”

They turned their heads to kiss each other slowly, with each breath they took they muttered, “I love you.”It felt too good to be true.

As the minutes passed Ken said, "Let’s go to bed.” He led his boyfriend up the steps to his lofted bed. Ken laid down and opened his arms, inviting Daisuke to lay on top of him. He crawled over to the beautiful boy laying on his back in front of him with kiss swollen lips and cheeks pink from the heat of their make out session that they both hoped would never end.

“More kisses,” Ken said. Daisuke laid on top of Ken, their bodies now flush together as their lips meshed like they’d been doing this forever. Hungry hands gripped Daisuke’s ass to keep him close while he held Ken’s face in his hands, pulling his bottom lip with his teeth.

Hours could have passed but they would have never known. Too busy on catching up on all of the kisses they could have been having over the past five years.

Ken pushed his tongue into Daisuke’s mouth, a part of him that he didn’t know yet. He tasted each hot, minty breath and felt the smoothness of his teeth. They twisted their tongues around one another’s, both wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner.

Finally the two pulled away, Daisuke sat up and unbuttoned his pajama shirt then did Ken’s. His pale chest was splotchy with pink as it rose up and down rapidly.

“I want to feel your heart like this,” he said as he laid back down, placing his left hand over Ken’s heart. He did the same to Daisuke as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“I feel like I have so much to say to you but I can’t find the words,” Ken said, pressing a quick peck to Daisuke’s lips.

“We don’t have to say everything right now. We know each others’ hearts. We have a lifetime to tell and show each other how much we love each other.”

Ken cradled his cheek, “Who would have known my Daisuke was so romantic?”

Daisuke blushed, turned his head to kiss Ken’s palm, “Shut up.”


End file.
